Celle qui comptait le plus
by SHLuu
Summary: 'Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective au drôle de chapeau est mort'. Molly attend seule dans son appartement. C'est le plan. L'horloge tourne et les lumières de Londres s'allument. Il sera bientôt là ...


Hello again. Me voilà de retour après deux mois d'absence ... avec un petit OS post-Reichenbach sur Molly et Sherlock, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, ces derniers temps j'idôlatre littéralement Molly. Et puis, Moffat a dit dans une interview qu'elle aurai un rôle plus important dans la saison 4 donc je suis aux anges :)

C'est pas du fluff je vous préviens d'avance. Au début j'avais peur d'avoir fait du OOC avec Molly, mais au vu de l'épisode 3 de la troisième saison, je me dit que ce que j'ai écrit lui correspond plutôt bien. Bref ... enjoy !

Disclaimer : Tout ceci appartient à Conan Doyle le Magnifique, excepté Molly qui est la superbe oeuvre de Moffat et Gatiss.

Rating : T

Résumé : « Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective au drôle de chapeau est mort ». Molly attend seule dans son appartement. C'est le plan. L'horloge tourne et les lumières de Londres s'allument. Il sera bientôt là ...

* * *

« _Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective au drôle de chapeau est mort ». _Cela faisait plus de cinq heures que les informations ne parlaient que de ça. Molly Hooper était en train de caresser machinalement son chat derrière les oreilles, le regard perdu dans le vide, écoutant vaguement la télévision lorsque la sonnette de son appartement se fît entendre. Il était 23h30 passé. La sonnerie avait été très brève. Ça ne pouvait être donc que lui.

Sortant de sa rêverie, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigeât vers la porte d'entrée. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un homme s'engouffra rapidement dans l'appartement sans prononcer un mot. Ce ne fût qu'une fois que Molly eut fermé la porte et que le cliquetis de la serrure se fît entendre que l'homme enleva la vieille casquette qui cachait son visage.

Molly serra la mâchoire en fixant l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Sherlock Holmes, déclaré mort depuis maintenant plus de dix heures. C'était elle-même qui l'avait dit, c'était elle qui avait signé la paperasse attestant qu'il était bel et bien décédé. Elle l'avait couvert en falsifiant des papiers officiels, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait de toute sa vie. Elle avait fait tout ça pour lui. Tout ça parce qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse du plus grand sociopathe que la Terre ait jamais porté.

Sherlock se tenait droit comme un i devant elle, le visage impassible, sans la moindre once de regret ou d'excuse dans le regard. Il ne semblait même pas être présent. Il s'était sans doute retiré dans l'une des nombreuses pièces de son palais mental. Ainsi il préférait une nouvelle fois se cacher dans son palais imaginaire plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Molly Hooper n'était pas amoureuse d'un sociopathe, mais bel et bien d'un lâche doublé d'un connard.

Elle décida d'interrompre le silence ainsi que la torpeur de Sherlock, serrant toujours la mâchoire :

_- Combien de temps ?_

Sherlock sembla s'éveiller. Ses yeux se détachèrent du point invisible qu'il était en train de fixer quelques secondes auparavant et regarda la jeune légiste. Elle reprit :

_- Combien de temps dois-je vous … dois-je t'héberger ?_

Elle décida qu'il était temps d'abandonner le vouvoiement et surtout de faire descendre le grand Sherlock Holmes du piédestal sur lequel elle l'avait toujours placé. Maintenant, il était son égal. Voire même en dessous d'elle.

Il sembla un peu surpris du changement mais se repris bien vite. Il se dirigeât vers la pièce à vivre et se débarrassa du manteau ciré qu'il portait. Sherlock Holmes sans son grand manteau noir, qui l'aurait cru ? Le jogging et le tee-shirt démodé qu'il portait ne le mettaient pas en valeur, mais l'avait bien caché des regards indiscrets qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans la journée, puisque personne en Angleterre n'aurait pu imaginer Sherlock dans un pareil accoutrement.

Il s'assit dans le petit canapé bon marché de Molly, réveillant au passage le chat de cette dernière. Celui-ci s'en alla vers la cuisine en feulant sur le nouvel arrivant.

_- Juste cette nuit à priori_, dit-il, plaçant ses grandes mains jointes sous son menton, _si Mycroft a bien fait son travail – ce qui serait tout à fait remarquable et inhabituel – je m'envole demain pour la France. Le réseau de Moriarty est vaste et s'étend bien au-delà de l'Europe. Si je veux pouvoir assurer la sécurité de l'Angleterre je vais devoir m'absenter plusieurs années je pense. Moriarty était probablement l'homme le plus dangereux que j'ai pu rencontrer et même mort il pourrait encore faire des dégâts. La plupart de ses relations sont des idiots finis, ça ira donc probablement vite. Mais son meilleur homme, Sebastian Moran, c'est lui qui m'inquiète le plus. Mycroft a réussi à obtenir quelques birbes d'informations sur lui, mais il semble avoir plus d'une identité et son visage est impossible à déterminé. Et en plus de cela, Mycroft n'a trouvé personne à ce jour qui puisse encore nous dire à quoi il ressemble. Moran a bien fait le ménage, sachant qu'un jour j'en aurais après lui. C'est avec cet homme que je vais avoir le plus de mal._

Sherlock continua son monologue quelques minutes encore, expliquant à quel point Moran était un homme dangereux. Il semblait même avoir complétement oublié la présence de Molly, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Elle se leva donc et revînt quelques instants plus tard, deux tasses de thé à la main. Elle déposa celle de Sherlock sur la table basse en tentant de faire le moins de bruits possible mais le bruit de porcelaine contre le verre de la table coupa Sherlock dans son discours.

_- Merci_, dit-il après quelques secondes en prenant la tasse.

_- Pas de quoi_, répondit-elle machinalement, s'asseyant dans l'unique fauteuil du salon, sa tasse de thé brulante dans les mains.

S'en suivirent de longues minutes de silence. La minuscule télé de Molly, restée allumée sur une chaîne d'informations, affichait à présent les clichés rares qui avaient été pris quelques minutes avant que le corps figé mais bel et bien encore vivant de Sherlock ne fût emmené à l'intérieur de l'hôpital de St Bart. Le maquillage avait fait un bel effet. La tête du détective semblait avoir littéralement explosée en touchant les pavés du trottoir.

On pouvait apercevoir John sur quelque uns des clichés. Son visage était dévasté et il semblait sur le point de vomir, ses joues d'un blanc alarmant. Sur l'une des photos on le voyait s'effondrer dans les bras d'une infermière venue secourir Sherlock.

Molly se détourna de la télévision, s'attendant à retrouver Sherlock une nouvelle fois plongé, les yeux fermés dans son palais mental. Mais celui-ci s'était penché en avant le regard fixé sur l'écran - _sur John_. Ses sourcils étaient froncés d'un air presque désolé. Molly le vit déglutir difficilement.

Les images du suicide de Sherlock Holmes laissèrent place à un reportage sur les élections prochaines au Mexique. Le détective retomba sur le dossier du canapé, ses paupières de fermant lentement comme s'il semblait soudain manquer de sommeil.

_- Je n'avais pas le choix …_ murmura-t-il comme s'il s'adressait directement à John, _je devais le faire._

Molly fixait Sherlock, cherchant à capter son regard, mais il semblait déterminé à garder les yeux fermés. Elle se lança :

_- Et si –_

_- Non,_ la coupa Sherlock en ré-ouvrant les yeux.

_- Je n'ai même pas termi-_

_- « Et si tu contactais John pour lui expliquer que tu as simulé ta propre mort ? » C'est ce que tu allais dire. La réponse est non. John est un homme d'honneur en qui j'ai toujours eu confiance. Je sais qu'il est capable de garder un secret. Mais le risque est trop grand. Je dois d'abord m'occuper du réseau de Moriarty, ensuite … je reviendrais probablement et il sera alors l'heure des explications … et des excuses j'imagine._

La jeune légiste eu un petit rire. Quel parfait connard ! Des excuses ? Il _s'imaginait _devoir des excuses à John ?

_- Et moi alors ?_ demanda-t-elle en posant brutalement sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.

Sherlock tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux semblaient poser milles questions. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais rien compris à la nature humaine.

_- Et moi ?_ répéta Molly, la voix montant dans les aigus, _je ne suis pas sensée recevoir des excuses ? Je ne le mérite pas c'est ça ?!_

Elle marqua une pause, se mordant les lèvres, pensant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_- Je … J'ai falsifié des documents officiels pour toi, j'ai trompé la loi et la plupart des principes moraux pour toi … Il me semble que je mérite des excuses. Ou alors, ne serai-ce qu'un simple « merci ». Parce que j'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Parce que j'aime le plus grand connard que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Je te hais, j'espère que tu le sais !_

Sherlock gardait les yeux fixés sur elle, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Comprenait-il au moins ce qu'elle lui disait ? Ou c'était-il une nouvelle fois perdu dans son foutu palais mental ?

_- Tu es tellement … tu es un pauvre con Sherlock Holmes ! Et je t'aime ! Et tu pourrais me remercier ou me dire que tu es désolé ! Parce que je le mérite, je crois … je ne sais même plus ce que je dis … Dors dans ma chambre, j'ai changé les draps. Je dormirai dans le canapé. Une nana qui m'a dit s'appeler Anthéa est passée tout à l'heure. Qui peut réellement porter un nom pareil ? Elle m'a donné un paquet avec des vêtements propres et une lettre. C'est sur mon lit._

Elle semblait au bord des larmes et ses joues s'était enflammées au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Elle ravala sa salive difficilement et repris, sa voix baissant d'un ton :

_- Va dormir, tu as besoin de sommeil. Et pars le plus tôt possible demain matin, j'aimerais ne pas te revoir. Merci pour ces quelques années, c'était … agréable de pouvoir t'aider dans ton travail, même si je n'avais pas la moindre reconnaissance. Tu as tout gâché … comme d'habitude. J'espère que tout se passera bien et que tu coinceras ce Moran. Essaye de changer un peu. Je t'aime Sherlock, va dormir maintenant. Bon courage. Adieu … bonne nuit._

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sherlock pour comprendre qu'il devait se lever du canapé et se diriger vers la chambre de Molly. Il s'avança avec des gestes mécaniques mais presque gauches. La porte de la chambre se referma lentement. La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le canapé et ressentit la chaleur que Sherlock avait laissée avant de se lever. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi glacial qu'il souhaitait le montrer finalement. Cela la bouleversa encore plus.

Elle éteignit la lumière en se penchant vers l'interrupteur du mur, attrapa une couverture laissée sur le fauteuil et s'enroula dedans avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle tombait dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, aux premières heures de la journée, la porte de la chambre de Molly s'ouvrit sans un bruit sur le détective. Il était fraîchement habillé d'une de ses tenues habituelles : chemise blanche, pantalon et veste noirs de costume. En nouant son écharpe bleue autour du cou, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le canapé.

Molly y était profondément endormie, les cheveux en bataille, des traces de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues et le long de son nez. Son chat était venu se blottir contre elle au cours de la nuit et la couverture avait presque entièrement glissé dans le vide.

Sherlock s'approcha doucement et avec des gestes délicats, replaça la couverture sur Molly, s'assurant que ses pieds nus soient entièrement recouverts. Il fixa le visage blême de la jeune femme et s'excusa. Du moins, il s'excusa dans son esprit. Il se pencha légèrement et embrassa le front de Molly en tachant de ne pas la réveiller.

En quittant l'appartement, son long manteau noir sur le dos, il repensa à Moriarty. Aussi intelligent et prévoyant qu'il avait pu être, il avait fait une erreur. Car la personne qu'il pensait ne pas compter du tout aux yeux de Sherlock Holmes, était celle qui comptait le plus.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est un peu tristounet comme histoire ... mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et c'est tout ce qui compte (j'espère qu'elle vous plaît tout de même). By the way, je suis friande de reviews alors n'hésitez pas ... A la prochaine !


End file.
